


Character Development

by fearowkenya



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearowkenya/pseuds/fearowkenya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little by little, Haga is changing, and he doesn't know how to feel about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Development

**Author's Note:**

> the first of many attempts at writing a fic where haga (and ryuzaki) get the character development they deserve

Haga doesn’t like people in his space. Haga doesn’t like it when people are talking to him, or touching him. To put it simply, Haga just doesn’t like _people_. Interacting with other human beings isn’t worth his time or energy unless there’s something in it for him. Apparently, this is a selfish way to live. Haga disagrees, though he can never come up with an explanation to back it up, only that he’s been this way for as long as he can remember, and doesn’t see a reason to change.

Except, he _has_ changed. Just a little! He tries not to think about it too much, because it makes his stomach twist with some unidentifiable, nauseating feeling. He’s tried to blame it on the flu, food poisoning, stress, and exhaustion, but the truth is undeniable: something’s different.

He knows this for sure because the Haga he used to be would _never_ have agreed to spend a night in Ryuzaki’s apartment, not even if you paid him. The Haga he used to be would’ve loathed the idea of being in Ryuzaki’s presence for more than five minutes, but it’s been about six hours. The Haga he used to be would’ve been counting down the hours, the minutes, the _seconds_ until he could finally leave, but the Haga of today finds the idea of going home in the morning incredibly unappealing.

He glances over in the dark and sees Ryuzaki asleep, pressed against his side, one arm thrown over his waist, and thinks about how the Haga he used to be would’ve _hated_ that, would’ve yelled and pushed Ryuzaki away and stormed out of the room, out of the apartment, and never looked back.

But the Haga of today doesn’t mind. Not one bit. Instead, the proximity feels safe, and Haga finds that absolutely _terrifying_.

**Author's Note:**

> obviously this isnt the huge long fic about haga and ryuzaki that ive been talking about writing for the past 2353465 years but im trying to get myself back into the swing of things after having -300 motivation so i just wrote this up real quick
> 
> anyway i think haga is the type of person who is so used to being the same that any change, no matter how small, is very scary even if its a positive change


End file.
